


We don't even need glass slippers

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Third year Trickstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: "If we got all the time in the world, I want to go on dates and never let you go. But we are Cinderellas on the run right now."





	We don't even need glass slippers

**Author's Note:**

> IT SHOULD BE ANGST ALL DAY 'TIL MARCH 16  
> I write this with Mao -> Makoto -> Izumi in mind but I swear this thing wrote itself.
> 
> Kinki Kids' Cinderella Christmas is on my playlist so I give up. There is where I found my inspiration and title.

It's their first date after a long while.

 

Being top idol means a busy schedule, and both of them got their own activity. Mao never have a break from Student Council stuffs. His only life safer is Yuzuru, who finally decide to officially join as the treasurer. Makoto is taking over Nazuna's responsibility as the leader of both Broadcasting Committee and Tennis Club.

 

Nazuna asked if it's alright, wouldn't it be too much for him? Makoto answered determinedly that if Nazuna can do it, then he will work hard to do the same

 

Mao brags about his boyfriend's newfound confidence for weeks.

 

Today isn't a day off where they could hang around all day, just the two of them without anyone else interrupting. They're shooting Trickstar's new PV, and there's a chance to sneak out on Hokuto and Subaru's turn. They done most of their part, and there's an arcade Makoto want to check out close by. So Mao grab their coats, and even though it's uncomfortable to stroll by with the blinking costume underneath, Mao is enjoying the feel of Makoto's hand brushing his.

 

It's a nice shopping mall, one with classy cafes and cute accessory shops. Mao act like he can't stop himself from buying Makoto a quite pricey bracelet, one that looks stylish enough so Makoto could wear it on stage. He didn't tell Makoto that he actually planned to buy it before. Mao work backstage on Rei and Kaoru's new professional unit when he got any free time, getting a little more allowance. The small tricks about stage here and there is a good bonus, one that Mao will use whenever he got a chance.

 

"You know, I got this offer to model for an indie brand. They think I fit their clothes' image. I like their color scheme." Mao wait before congratulate Makoto, letting the boy say the catch. When Makoto use this tone, there's always something both of them don't like. "Izumi-san told me I should wear contact. Just for the photoshoot."

 

"He won't give up, hm." One of the shop is playing Trickstar's song, and Mao start humming along. He already let go of everything Izumi did in the past, but Mao always see the older boy as a rival for Makoto's attention. "Why would he suggest that?"

 

"I'll look cooler without it, I guess. And my eyes stand out more?" Makoto is looking at his watch again, checking how long they have left. Mao grab the other's arm, tugging but get nothing as response.

 

"Makoto, won't you look here? A second is okay, but look at me." He can feel how reluctant Makoto is, but Mao have to say it. He hate how thi glasses stuff still bother him after everything they went through. "Did he say explicitly that it's because how you look with glasses? Did the brand offer you the job after they saw you without glasses?"

 

"Well, no..."

 

"Hey, you wear glasses when we first met. And should I remind you, that you wear glasses the day I fell in love?" Makoto is blinking at him, mouth agape and cheeks reddening. Mao show his reassuring smile while twining their fingers, pulling Makoto a little closer. "It's alright, you're beautiful with or without glasses. I still gonna love you no matter how you look."

 

_Crap, that's embarassing._

 

Mao start feeling the embarassment creeping by, contracted by Makoto's bright red face. Both of them look away from each other, but their hands are holding tighter, no one have the desire to let go.

 

"I didn't know Isara-kun could be this cheesy..." Mao laughed at that, a quick glance telling him that Makoto is still blushing. _Damn, looking this cute with red cheeks should be illegal._ Mao wish he got a camera, or anything to record it. Makoto will be a little jumpy if he stay like this for too long, though, so Mao offer something else.

 

"If it still bother you, we can look for glasses that suit your clothes. Although I'm pretty sure you'd look good with anything."

 

"Yeah, stop it. Why are you insisting on embarassing me?"

 

"Because we're going on a date in a borrowed time." Mao's grin turned into a soft smile, and Makoto's sad smile tell him the other boy understand it, too. "If we got all the time in the world, I want to go on dates and never let you go. But we are Cinderellas on the run right now, so let's go back to the location, okay? Hokuto will go nuts if we don't come back soon."

 

Life's a little busy right now, but Mao believe he got forever to admire Makoto's beauty.

 

And just knowing that is enough for him to work a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this series should be about Isara Mao being loved by all the people he treasure. Instead it turn into Isara Mao loving everyone else, maybe because I love soft Mao???


End file.
